Stairway to Heaven
by diariesofthepast1899
Summary: My name is Kate Morrison and I'm about to take you on a journey back to a time of happiness, romance, and the tragedy that change my outlook on life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own the movie Newsies or the characters, for if I did do you really think that I would be setting here typing up fan fiction….. I didn't think so.

**Chapter 1**

**Lizard**

My name is Kate Morrison, but a long time ago I was known as Lizard. I have lived a long, eventful life as I am now the ripe old age of eighty-nine, soon my whole existence will be forgotten. I have kept a secret deep inside of me for over fifty years about my past. For a long time I was ashamed of my life so I told no one, until now, of the first eighteen years of my life. Since I am running out of life I must cleanse myself of my secrets. So let me take you back to a time of happiness, romance, and the tragedy that would change my outlook on life forever.


	2. Many A Heart Break

Just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating earlier. My computer is a piece of crap and I'm just lazy, but thank you to everyone that reviewed. I love reviews, who doesn't.

Chapter 2 Many a heart break 

I was born Kate Marie Morrison on a hot summer day, on July 22nd 1881. My parents, John and Ada Morrison were young parents, my mother wasn't married when she was pregnant with me so they were cast out of their rich families and were forced to move to the booming city of New York to get married and find work. My father found a job with a Mr. Pulitzer, as a journalist for the World, while my mother stayed at home to take care of me. Six years went by and my parents were suddenly stricken with scarlet fever and my mother died 3 weeks after discovering her illness and my father followed her only eight days later. Since both of their families disowned them, they didn't want anything to do with me, so I was sent off to an orphanage where I would live for four years. The owner Ms. Chambers was a kind, old lady with a huge heart for all the children that came in. she made sure we stayed healthy, warm, and clean just like any mother would. Ms. Chambers never had any children of her own on account of she never married, but to her we were the children she never had.

On a sadder note, my third year of being at the orphanage Ms. Chambers died of a heart attack, so a few weeks after her funeral Ms. Kaplan, a middle aged woman with striking green eyes and brunette hair with streaks of gray, took over. Without much saying Ms. Kaplan was the exact opposite of Ms. Chambers. Us children would sometimes go days without eating, if we ever did anything remotely wrong to Ms. Kaplan or just anything she didn't find right, that person would be locked into an empty, dark, musty closet until Ms. Kaplan thought we learned our lesson. One of my good friends, Kristin, died one night from being locked in the wretched closet, but of course Ms. Kaplan got away with it, by making up some horrible lie about Kristin killing herself by suffocation. Never since my parent's death have I been so sickened and angry at the world. Poor Kristin didn't even get a proper burial; they just dumped her body in with several others and dumped dirt on her cold, lifeless body. So many nights I would stay awake and just wish it were I too that would die just to get out of the wretched orphanage. But I would never kill myself, knowing Kristin and my parents would be angry with me if I even tried.

Ms. Kaplan was a heavy drinker and would have men come over to the orphanage every other night to be pleased by Ms. Kaplan or even the poor, scared older girls. Some horrid nights I could hear the heinous cries coming from the once innocent girls in the other room. Spine tingling screams that needed to be saved, not tortured. But no one would ever come to help save these poor girls from their misery. In a few weeks the orphanage was already becoming a whorehouse and it was quickly becoming my turn and I wanted nothing to do with it, so a few days later I waited until I knew Ms. Kaplan was asleep and then I leapt on out of that vile place, never to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Lodging House**

I walked the cold streets of Manhattan for three and a half days. Spending nights under bridges, or atop of stacks of newspapers, until I came upon the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House. I was starving and I hadn't had very good sleep in about four days, so I went inside hoping for a job and a place to sleep.

The place smelled of sweat and mildew, it was pretty tidy from where I was standing, but the atmosphere felt empty. I turned my head and saw an old man standing behind a desk so I went up to him.

"Are you the owner of this lodging house, sir?"

"Why yes, yes I am miss. Klopman's the name, what could I do ya for?"

"Could I trouble ya for some food and a place to sleep?"

"No, no trouble at all, the only requirement is though, that you must become a newsie so you can begin to pay for your rent in this place."

"That'll be fine by me, thanks for everything Klopman."

"No problem….um, hey what is your name anyhow."

"Oh I'm sorry, Kate Morrison at your service."

"Nice to meet ya Kate, and welcome to the life of a newsie."

"Thanks again Klopman, by the way, where are all the other newsboys?"

"Oh they're probably out eating or something, they should be back soon though, so you can go ahead and go up and pick your bed."

"Ok, goodnight Klopman."

"Goodnight Ms. Morrison."

I headed up the creaky stairs, opened the first door to my left, but that was just the bathroom so I went to the door on my far right and picked out the bed on the end, the one bed that didn't have clothes or hats laying across it, and jumped right into bed and instantly went to sleep.

**Ok I know once again it took me a long time to get this chapter up, but my old computer went kapowee so it took me a long time to get a new 1 which my dad still doesn't know I got but oh well. Anyways now that I have a new computer I will be sure to update more. And thanks again to everyone who reviewed. I LOVE YA GUYS! **


	4. Fate

**Ok I know it's been a long, long time since I last updated, but I've had a very bad case of writers block, but thanks to a certain muse of mine I've been able to break free from my writers block and give my devoted readers another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 4**

**Fate**

I woke up the next morning with ten pairs of beady eyes staring right back at me. I felt scared, shy, and embarrassed all at the same time. I heard a few of the boys whispering to each other about the strange girl that was in their lodging house. I automatically knew they were talking about me, so I though it best that I make my introduction before someone would start up some strange rumor about myself.

"Hey guys my name is Kate Morrison."

For a while they all just stared at me, until one of the older boys broke the silence.

"My name's Jack Kelly, I'm the leader here, nice ta meet ya."

"Well if you don't mind I think I'm going to be stuck with you boys for a long while."

"No we don't mind at all, It's been a long time since a girl's been in our lodging house, actually we've never had a girl in our lodging house. By da way me name's Mush."

"Well boys I think it's time we start selling papes before it's too late." Said Jack.

It was getting near noon when I finished selling my papes. The boys told me earlier of how they always go to a restaurant called Tibby's when they got done selling. On my way to Tibby's I started thinking about how my life used to be and I started wondering if I would be happy being a newsgirl and if I would ever be close friends with the other guys. While thinking all this I ran smack into another being, sending us both to the ground.

"Why I ought ta, why don't ya look where ya going?" said the young voice of the boy I ran into."

"I'm so sorry sir, I was thinking and wasn't paying attention to where I was…" I stopped dead in my excuse, for then I looked into the boy's eyes. They were absolutely stunning, like a calming after a storm. I couldn't detect what color they were exactly because they seemed to have a bit of everything.

"Well I guess I'll forgive ya this time, if ya tell me your name."

"What, oh sorry, um… Kate Morrison sir, and what would be your name?"

"Spot Conlon, leader of Brooklyn newsies, and don't call me sir, I don't like it."

"Alright, Spot. It was nice running into you and I'm truly sorry." I started walking away.

"Hey Kate, wait, where ya headin' to?"

"Tibby's, I'm meeting some newsboys there since I just became one today."

"Is that right? Well Kate today's your lucky day, because I'm also heading ova ta Tibby's ta talk to a friend of mine, Jack Kelly. Would ya like me ta escort ya?"

"Why not I could use the company."

That fateful day, would be the start of a new life for me. 'Spot Conlon,' it's been so long since I've uttered that name and yet I haven't forgotten about him, one single day.

We got to Tibby's soon enough, and once Spot was done talking to Jack he started asking me about my life and how I came about to be a newsie. I told him everything and he wanted to tear apart Ms. Kaplan for what she'd done to us orphans. I thought it was so sweet how he seemed to care about me like he knew me forever, when really we've only spoken for a few hours.

After all the newsboys started walking out of Tibby's, Spot and I decided to take a walk around Central Park. It seemed to be so beautiful that day, even though I've been to the park many a time. Spot started telling me about his life, of how he was orphaned when he was 5, his mother died during child birth, and his father was gunned down. One of the newsboys in Brooklyn knew Spot's father and so he took Spot under his wing. Since then Spot has been a newsie and just a year ago did he become a leader. He was the youngest one being ten when he became a leader, because the last leader drowned at the docks near the lodging house.

It was soon getting late, so Spot offered to walk me back to the lodging house. When we got up to the door he took a hold of my hand and kissed it, saying that once he saw a couple in the street do that, and ever since he wanted to try it. We said our goodbyes and promised to meet up the next day. Soon enough Spot Conlon would become the best friend that I always dreamed of.

**Well I hope you guys liked the chapter, I thought is was kind of sweet. And finally Spot comes into the story. Well leave me a review. LOVE YA ALL!**

**JESSICS**


	5. Sweet Sixteen

**Okay, this chapter is a bit short but luckily I went ahead and wrote chapter six with it too. Plus HUGE THANKS to everyone who has reviewed so far, I always get so happy every time I read them, and so on with the story.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sweet Sixteen**

The years went by, and I would have explained it all but it was mostly the same boring thing everyday, selling papes and hanging out with Spot and the boys. Mush and I became great friends, we even tried dating once, but he just couldn't stay away from those other girls, so we just stayed friends, and acted like a civil brother and sister, well sometimes anyway. But we were nothing compared to Spot and I, Spot learned all my deep, dark secrets, as did I. he was a little bit like a brother to me, but I never really like to think of him in that way. He was so much more than that, he was my hero. He was always there for me.

It was getting near to my sixteenth birthday, and all the boys wanted to throw a huge party at Irving Hall, but I was dead set against it. I just wanted to have a quiet day with some of the boys, but because of their charm, I eventually let them have their way. I tried to help set up the decorations and things, but the boys just wanted me to relax, so they always had Spot take me out on a walk.

"Ya know Lizard, I got a very big surprise for ya on your birthday, and I just hope you'll like it."

Lizard was the nickname Spot gave to me after I got into this ridiculous argument with him. I don't even remember what it was about now, I just remember sticking my tongue out at him, and he laughed and said I looked like a lizard when I did that, so after a while the name stuck.

"If it's coming from you Spot I know I'll love it."

Everyday up until my birthday party he would say that, and everyday I would give him the same reply. Because out of all the presents I knew I would get, I knew I would cherish Spot's the most. And it was on that night of the party where Spot really would give me the biggest surprise, but it was a surprise that I would forever love about him.

**Ok, I hope you liked the chapter, after I spell-check this one, and save it, then it's off to chapter six. And remember to hit that beautiful review button.**

**LOVE YA ALL**

**JESSICS**


	6. SURPRISE!

**Chapter 6**

**SURPRISE!**

The party started around 7pm, and all the newsies from all over New York came to wish me a happy birthday, well that and mostly to see Medda, but that was fine by me, as long as I had Spot and Mush at my sides I wouldn't have a care in the world. After a while the lights started to dim and we all looked around and wondered what was going on, then a spotlight came onto the stage, and sitting in a stool was none other than Medda Larkson. She had her back to the crowd, but after a few seconds of silence she slowly turned around to sing, what else, but a Happy Birthday to me. After her routine was over with and the boys cleaned off the drool from their face, Medda brought out the most beautiful birthday cake I had ever seen, well actually at the time it was the only birthday cake I had ever seen, but to this day it was still the most beautiful.

It had all chocolate icing on it, except for black criss-crosses, and in the middle was this diamond shape that had four chocolate icing shaped roses, and in dark chocolate it read 'Happy Birthday, Lizard!' And oh my goodness, it was so delicious. I can still taste the sweet chocolate to this day.

After the cake, I started opening the gifts. The first one I opened was from Medda, it was a gorgeous teal dress, it must have cost her a fortune, I wanted to give it back to her, but she just wouldn't accept it. It was an hour before I finished opening and thanking everyone for their gifts. Most consisted of paper and pens, since they knew I loved to write, some bows for my hair, and a few clothes, but the whole time I noticed that I hadn't received a present from Spot yet. Just what was he up to?

We all sat down and started chatting afterwards, while Medda sang a few tunes. I was having so much fun, a few times Mush, Racetrack, or Kid Blink would ask me to dance, and of course I could never say no to them. After I came back from dancing with Kid Blink I noticed Spot was gone from his seat. I looked around to see if he was on the dance floor, but no luck. Where had that boy gone off to? I hope he didn't get bored and leave, but I knew he wouldn't do that without saying goodbye first, besides I was still waiting for his surprise.

Once again the lights went dim, so I looked up on stage and saw Spot standing there, putting his finger to his lip, to tell everyone to quiet down.

"Well as ya all know today is Lizard's sixteenth birthday, and I think that I can rightly say that this is by far the best birthday party I have ever been ta. Hell it was even better than mine. Over the years Lizard has become to mean so much to all of us. She's been a sister, a mother, and a good friend to us all. Look, I'm not good at giving these dang speeches, so let me just get my point across… Kate, over the years you've become everything I could um, ever ask for in a friend, and I would neva want a single thing ta ever change about ya, but something has changed in me, luckily ya haven't been able ta catch it yet but the boys sure have, so let me just get this out. You are the most amazing, talented, smartest, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and over the years I've been feeling something different towards ya, and what I'm trying to say is… is, is that… I love ya Kate Morrison and I would shoot for the stars of you agreed ta be my girl."

I was in total shock, was I dreaming. Oh God if this was a dream I didn't want it to end. I never, in my life would have expected Spot to say all that to me, especially not with everyone we knew around. I just couldn't speak. I wanted so badly to yell out yes, but my voice just wouldn't cooperate. So instead of telling him I decided one better. I walked on up to the stage next to Spot and gave him my answer, with a tender kiss.

**Well I hope you all like this chapter, and remember to please review.**

**Love ya**

**Jessics **


End file.
